Robin is an 3PIC FA1LuR
by titansfan1211
Summary: Robin is frustrated with his many mistakes, so our favorite green changling, steps in and helps Robin better understand both sides of himself - Robin, boy blunder and Richard Grayson, trapeze artist protoge. ONESHOT! Reviews/Flames Welcome!


**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT! I REPEAT! DO NOT! OWN TEEN TITANS! THO, I WISH I DID CUZ THEN THERE'D BE SEASON 6 COMIN UP… OH WELL...**

You know when you answer a question at school, or you're playing a sport or something and suddenly you just do something stupid? Like, if you accidentally write 2+2=5, or you're about to score a goal and you miss the ball? Lucky.

You see, I wish I could mess up! I wish I messed up all the time, little mistakes here and there like a normal human being! But it's like I'm cursed or something! I don't mess up too often, but when I do… man, you better watch out, because it is a huge mistake! Take today for example!

Normal day fighting crime! Plasmus suddenly comes out of the blue, and we start fighting. Bam! Pow! Should have been easy, but nope! I had to go be stupid, and throw one of my exploding discs instead of one of the freeze ones. Yea, doesn't seem like a big deal, both work, right? Wrong. I throw that disk, Plasmus dodges, and guess what conveniently is sitting right there? An oil truck of all things! Great! I go out for an hour, and I almost blow up the city. What's next? Am I going to accidentally set off a bomb and start another war?

So, I go home, and I just want to be left alone, but that isn't happening. At all.

"Come on man! It was one mistake! It isn't like you make mistakes like that all the time! You're practically perfect! Hahaha! Just like Merry Popins!" I scowled at the young changeling, and he shut up. "What? What I say?" I leave, as he talks to the other titans. I can hear them, though, since my friends aren't exactly the quietest.

"Listen man, Robin just doesn't like messin' up, so just drop it okay? He just gets annoyed with himself when he does stupid stuff. He's probably not used to it. He doesn't make mistakes that often, so he probably just doesn't like not being in control of what's goin' on."

"Please, Robin just needs the space, yes? I am sure he will be fine shortly, and…"

"But what if he's not? Dudes! Yea, Robin kicks but, but every time he messes up, he kicks himself around! Why is he so hard on himself? That's what I want to know! I think I'm gonna march to his room, knock on the door, and ask him!"

"Uh, Beastboy, one problem with that." He looked confused until Raven pointed out what she meant. Beastboy turned around, and I gave him a little wave. "Ahh! Robin! I!" he turned, looking for backup, but the other titans had mysteriously disappeared. "Hehehe, um…"

"Listen, I'm not mad if that's what you think… I guess if you really want to know… I suppose I could tell you…" He perked up, and followed me to my room like a puppy on a leash. When we got there, he looked around, and his gaze immediately stopped at the table where I had half made gadgets and weapons strewn about. Without turning around I said, "Don't even think about it."

"So, why are you always beating yourself up every time you make a mistake? Everyone makes them, it's not a big deal! Heck, I make them all the time!"

"Because, I can't make mistakes." I stated simply.

"What do you mean? It's impossible to not make mistakes! Just cut all the mystery guy crap and tell me what's going on!" Since he seemed genuinely interested, I decided to tell him.

"I'm dangerous when I make mistakes that's why. When I was little, people were always telling my parents how they had a perfect little son. At first I was flattered, but soon the pressure became too much. Everyone expected me to do everything just right, all the time, every time. If I messed up, everyone got way more disappointed than necessary, which just made me feel more pressure to be perfect. If I didn't master a flip or something in a few tries, or if I fell off the ropes…" I was cut off by Beastboy.

"Wait, I'm lost. You keep saying they. Who is they? And what were you doing as a little kid learning flips and stuff and falling down ropes? And what does any of this have to do with your messing up?"

"I was just about to explain that when you interrupted."

"Oh, sorry! Continue!"

"Me and my parents were… a circus act…" BB's eyes went all googley at that. "We were…a trapeze act… the… The Flying Graysons'…" He realized what I had just hinted at.

"Wait! So you're… you're… who are you?"

I did something then that might later in life qualify as one of my big mistakes. I took off my mask, revealed my eyes and said. "Richard Grayson, son that killed his parents because of a stupid mistake." I hung my head and shame, as BB ogled on, slightly—more like Xtreme Mucho Grandely—freaked out and amazed by what I had told him, and those last haunting words.

"Wait! But you! And the mask… but the! What happened? AND WHY ARE YOUR EYES GREY!? YOU ARENT BLIND, ARE YOU!?"

I rolled my now unmasked eyes, and explained. "Absolutely! I'm completely blind and I just go running around fighting crime trying to save the day! Makes perfect sense, doesn't it!?" He looked confused, apparently missing my sarcasm. I just sighed, and went back to the question he was going to repeat unless I answered soon.

"The night of our last show was in Gotham City. Before the show, my mom asked me to go check the bolts on the trapezes to make sure they were secure, but I blew it off, telling her how much of a worry wart she was, and how nothing was gonna happen—biggest mistake of my life. When our act was up, my parents started off, swinging back and forth, doing some flips and turns, and I was about to get on with them, when something happened.

" You see, the night before, this guy came saying that if we didn't pay him for protection, then he and his brothers (one was a strong man and the other was a knife thrower) would give us some trouble. There was this huge fight with his two thugs and my dad and I, and they were about to leave, but I had called the police before. The Batman showed up and took care of them, after I saved his life. (knife thrower.) Two escaped, but one was caught. They had expressed plenty how they planned to get us back for revenge.

"So there they were, swinging back and forth, when suddenly, my dad grabs my mother's hands, and they were about to do a big trick, when suddenly… the bolts were missing, the trapeze came loose, and all the sudden they were falling. We never used a net…" the realization seeped in, and BB got what had happened.

"Oh, umm… I'm sorry about, you know… uh…" he tried to get all perky again, and tred to cheer me up. "Well, hey! That's only one big mistake!"

"Yea, one of many."

"Name at least three or four! Not including that!"

"Easy!" without even thinking, I ticked off a few. "Let's see, becoming Slade's apprentice, going off chasing Slade when he was just in my head, giving those communicators to every titan around the globe just so the Brotherhood of Evil could them to track us down, accidentally giving Madam Rouge a communicator, what I did with Plasmus today, not to mention being framed and put in jail for murder and then breaking out in Tokyo… which does count even if it was a set up… need I go further? Face it! When it comes to making mistakes, I am an epic fail."

"So? Just cuz you mess up big time every now and then doesn't make you some sort of monster! It all evens out cuz the rest of the time you're you! Were your friends! To us you're all good! A little insane maybe, and stubborn, and pushy… but you're still Richard Grayson! Robin, Boy Wonder! Richard didn't have to be perfect, and neither do you Robin. You still can be the Boy Blunder sometimes." He started leaving and I called to him.

"Beastboy?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

**aww! A nice ending filled with lotsa fluffyness! If this doesn't make sense, sorry! It's like 2 am so… yea…

ANYWAY! IF YOU CELEBRATE THEN HAPPY CHRISTMAS!! MERRY QUANZA! HAPPY CHANUKKAH! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! WHO!!!!!!!!! HAPPY AND SAFE HOLLIDAYS FOR YOU ALL!!


End file.
